


【Kylux】写作指导

by walkonnoside



Category: Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Headmaster Snoke, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Harassment, Student Kylo Ren, Teacher Armitage Hux, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkonnoside/pseuds/walkonnoside
Summary: 高中文学老师Hux遇到天赋异禀但是问题多多的学生Kylo，Hux能如愿让Kylo参加作文比赛吗？
Relationships: Kylux, Snoke/Armitage Hux, kylo ren/armitage hux
Kudos: 9





	【Kylux】写作指导

**Author's Note:**

> Snoke/Hux职场性骚扰预警  
> Kylo/Hux不健康关系

Hux先生是Kylo班上的文学老师，刚毕业不久，姜色头发，身材单薄，满脸惨白，同学们眼里对教学过分热情的强迫症患者，每天激情四射唾沫横飞地讲课，一节课点五个同学起来回答问题，生怕他们期末拿不到A。

但是Kylo喜欢这个老师，因为Kylo敏感的天性，他的文章写得出类拔萃，成绩优异，这让Hux先生对他多有关照，Kylo很少能感受到这种关照。

市里举办了一个描写美好回忆的作文大赛，学校很重视这个，校长Snoke把Hux叫到办公室又强调了一遍。

“你得确保他真的没问题。” Kylo在校长眼里不是什么好学生，18岁了还在读高中，难得塞进皱巴巴的制服，大部分时候沉默寡言，但却极富攻击性，好斗而且歇斯底里。

“Kylo是个很有天赋的孩子，他在写作这方面还没让我担心过，这点您可以放心。”年轻的男人公式化地回答道。

“你总是让我很放心。”Snoke绕到Hux后面，揽住了他的肩膀，又从肩膀上滑下来，抓住了Hux裸露在衬衫外的手腕，“一直都放心。”

Hux本就毫无血色的脸瞬间变得更加苍白。

这已经不是第一次了，第一次的时候刚毕业的文学老师Hux本来因为能和校长搞好关系而激动万分，但是Snoke落在他屁股上的手让他打消了升职的念头，Snoke对他明显得不能更明显的暗示让他想起了他的继父，那不是一段愉快的回忆。

Hux就像一只陷入假死的兔子，一动不动。

手握权力让Snoke自我感觉良好，他在Hux耳边说话：“你今晚……”

突然，校长办公室的门被打开了，带起一阵风。  
Kylo低着头闯进来，手里拿着几张皱皱巴巴的纸。Snoke不动声色地接过了Kylo手里的纸，装模作样地看了起来。

Hux恢复了呼吸，看着闯进来的学生，Kylo高大的身躯佝偻着，黑发有些过长，湿漉漉地蓬松着，正局促不安地盯着地上的米黄色瓷砖。Kylo的贸然闯入让Hux暂时逃离了令人作呕的权力游戏，他突然产生了一种可以依赖Kylo的错觉。这种错觉让Hux有点反胃。

“好了你可以走了。”Snoke快速翻完了那几张纸。

Kylo毫不犹豫地离开了。Hux连忙跟上，走得飞快，生怕Snoke叫住他。

Snoke靠在办公桌上看着离去的两人，目光最后落在Hux被西装包裹的屁股上。

Kylo似乎没有发现Hux先生和校长的古怪神情。

但Kylo是个很敏感的孩子，他喜爱阅读，花费了大量的时间和精力阅读艰深晦涩的古典文学，他说这只是消磨时间的法子，不看书就做别的，没什么区别。

放学后，Kylo在楼梯口遇到正准备回家的Hux先生，他看着Hux先生身后的楼梯扶手，支支吾吾地开口：“Hux先生……我，我可能，不能参加那个作文比赛。”

“为什么？”Hux有些着急，他可是刚刚才在校长面前担保过Kylo。

“因为没什么能写的。”这次倒是回答得很快，他似乎是想早点脱身。

“每个人都有美好回忆……”这不应该是很简单的题目吗？想到了Kylo的家庭状况，Hux闭上了嘴。又想了想才开口：“这样吧，你先回去想想，有什么问题可以来找我。”

Kylo点了点头，小跑着离开了。

这孩子，Hux有些无奈，Kylo总像个受惊的小动物，他可能需要心理咨询。想到这里，Hux觉得自己对Kylo莫名其妙的依赖实在有些可笑，再怎么说，他也只是个上高中的孩子。Hux又想起下午在校长室，被Snoke抓住的手腕，已经在厕所用香皂洗过好几遍，但还是让他感到一阵恶心。

Hux拉了拉西装的下摆，也飞快地离开了学校。

Hux单身，独居，在离学校十英里的地方租了个一居室，每天早上六点半起床，七点半开母亲留下的老福特上班，过着极端自律的生活。他对自己的要求比对学生的要求更加严格，难以想象一个数秒表煎鸡蛋的人会是个文学老师，但Hux身上就是充满了这种奇妙的反差。

第二天下午放学，Hux在学校附近的便利店遇到了蹲在门口的Kylo，他看起来精神不太好，头发还是湿漉漉的样子，Hux叫了他一声，Kylo猛地抬起头，用同样湿漉漉的眼睛看着Hux。

“Hux先生，我能去你家吗？”Kylo的眼神有些躲闪，似乎是怕Hux立刻拒绝，他马上又说，“我叔叔不在家，我已经两天没吃饭了。”

Hux有些惊讶，虽然知道这个孩子的家长都不靠谱，但也不至于让还在长身体的孩子饿着吧？Hux有些鬼使神差地心软了，于是他带这个学生坐上了车，并想着吃完饭一定要给孩子的叔叔打个电话谈谈教育问题。

Kylo的叔叔Luke确实因为工作出差不在家，但是冰箱里满满当当全是食物，餐桌上还放着钱。

Kylo坐在老福特的后座上，有些兴奋地四处看着。Hux试图从后视镜里找到Kylo，Kylo在和Hux短暂的对视后安静了下来。

“我家里还有一些面条，可以煮给你吃，如果你实在饿得不行了，这里有饼干。”Hux翻开副驾驶前的手套箱，拿了两块饼干递给后座的Kylo。

“谢谢。”Kylo接过饼干，并没有立刻拆开包装，他那点可怜的注意力似乎又被夺走了，一直盯着脚下看。

Hux在后视镜里看到Kylo低着头，这样一个庞大陌生的身体被塞进他的私人空间让他感觉不适，但是Kylo看起来似乎一直沉浸在自己的世界里。

到楼下的时候Hux有些犹豫了，他想也许带这个孩子去餐馆会是个更好的选择，可是Kylo已经抢先一步冲进楼道，并兴奋地询问Hux家在几楼。

四楼。Hux拎着公文包，也上了楼梯。

Kylo看起来有些过于激动，在Hux的房子里四处张望。

Hux家没有沙发，餐桌的椅子只有一把，Hux去卧室把书桌前的靠背椅推到客厅，安排Kylo坐下之后系上围裙打算切点菜然后煮面条，顺便和Kylo谈谈作文比赛的事，不管怎么说，这个比赛他一定要参加。

Kylo反着坐在转椅上看着Hux翻找橱柜里的面条。

“八岁时我父母离婚了，之后一直跟着叔叔生活。”

“可是他老是不在家，开会，出差，我甚至不知道他具体是干什么的。”Kylo试探地看着Hux的背影。

“从小到大，我都没有朋友，也没和父亲玩过抛接球游戏，没吃过母亲烤的蜜桃派。”Kylo抽了一下鼻子，把电视广告上的家庭情节都仔细回想了一遍。

“我觉得我很差劲，也不能和别人好好说话，他们都不喜欢我，没有人喜欢我。”Kylo听起来已经哭了。

Kylo的眼睛不出所料地湿漉漉，Hux有些意外，他不知道该怎么安慰人，只好有些手忙脚乱地抱住了这个总是湿漉漉的男孩。

没错，Kylo发现了Hux的弱点。他也知道如何快速地取得一个自命不凡先生的青睐，示弱。这很奏效，他能看出来，Hux先生确实在某个瞬间变得像午睡刚醒的猫咪一样软乎乎毛茸茸。

Hux抱着Kylo， Kylo马上紧紧回抱他，Kylo的怀抱柔软厚实又温暖，Hux的鼻腔里充满了Kylo身上洗衣粉的味道，像陷入了一大块名为Kylo的海绵，太近了，Hux感觉自己处在极度危险与特别安全的脆弱平衡点上。

Hux突然又有点抽离，他拍拍Kylo的后背，安慰道：“要知道我们不能选择自己的出身，你已经做得很好了。”

Kylo松开了Hux，有些不可置信地看着他，“但是这不是我的错，对吗？”

“当然不是！”Hux不敢直视Kylo湿漉漉的眼睛，只能盯着他的眉毛看。

“噢……”Kylo若有所思地走开了，Hux突然有些紧张。

Hux做的面条出乎意料地好吃，Kylo一口气吃了两盘，Hux看着Kylo狼吞虎咽的样子有些心疼，这孩子是多久没吃一顿饱饭了？必须和他舅舅谈谈。

Hux拿出手机，要Kylo给Luke打个电话，Kylo正在后面愉快地享用他的餐后甜点——一小块巧克力蛋糕，这让Hux有些心不在焉，输了一串号码之后是漫长的滴滴声。无人接听。

怎么不接电话呢？不可靠的监护人。

Hux放下电话，准备和Kylo谈谈作文的事。

但是Kylo明显不想配合，他吃完了甜点，开始在Hux家里闲逛。Hux一直拿Kylo没办法，只好去厨房洗碗，他可受不了吃完东西不收拾。

这间公寓是挺大的，但确实是Hux一个人住的没错，东西不多，都整齐地待在它们应该待的地方，看起来主人有定期打扫卫生的习惯。

他的卧室里有个大书橱，书橱上摆着一些契科夫和狄更斯的书，看起来普普通通。

但是Kylo一眼就看到床头柜上放着的那个东西，突兀直挺地立着，那是一根假阴茎。

按照正常男性的标准，那根假阴茎尺寸可观。Kylo笑了。

在厨房洗碗的hux完全忘记了床头柜上的东西。平时根本不会有除了自己之外的人进入他家，他也就没有收起自己小玩具的习惯，而且在通风处储存硅胶假阴茎能保持卫生，延长使用寿命，为什么不这么做呢。

正在洗碗的Hux完全没有注意到身后渐渐靠近的黑发男人。

有一双手环上了Hux的腰，Hux反应很大，手里的盘子滑了一下，碎在了水槽里。

“你要……做什么？”Hux低头看着那双手在围裙下面的动作，Kylo已经隔着裤子把手放在他两腿之间的地方揉搓了，Kylo的手又大又热，Hux几乎是立刻就硬了。似乎是惊讶于Hux来得如此迅速的反应，Kylo没说话，他上前一步，身体紧紧贴着Hux的后背。

Hux腿软得不行，这是他性幻想里的情节，他独自在家，维修电路的强壮男人突然抱住正在洗碗的他，给他手淫，隔着裤子用自己硬梆梆的大棍子顶着他流水的屁股。Hux确实也感觉到Kylo硬梆梆的大棍子了，但是等等，Kylo是他的学生，并不是什么毫不相干，没有任何道德壁垒的陌生人。Hux正想叫停这个超出边界的行为，Kylo开口了。

“Hux先生，我不想参加作文比赛。”Kylo说着话，左手已经伸进Hux 的裤子，毫无阻挡地握住了Hux的阴茎。Hux的脑子已经不够用了，他们在干嘛，他突然说什么作文比赛的事？被别人手淫的快感和突然出现在对话里的作文比赛让Hux暂时放弃了思考。

不行，不能这样。Hux的理智这么告诉他，但是Hux并不想听。他的屁股要是真能流水，早就透过裤子流到地上了，他强烈地想要一个真正的阴茎把他充满。他这么想很久了，现在也许只是需要一点推动。

“我知道你和校长的事。”黑发的男孩用他魔鬼般的声音在Hux耳边说，“你想继续在学校工作并且升职吧？如果我不去参加作文比赛，说你勾引了我，校长就有理由开除你了。”

TBC


End file.
